Whisked Away
by KilluaTheLoveOfMyLife
Summary: What happens to two twins who get whisked away to the land of Hunter x Hunter? Read and find out! sorry i suck at summaries [Adopted by Sweet Candy180]
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait the new season Hunter x Hunter!" I nearly screamed

"I know right!" screamed back my sister, Lilli.

"Bed time" yelled our dad from the living room

"Night sis," I said as I walked out of her room to the room just down the hall, mine.I once heard that if you chanted what you wanted to dream of, it would happen, so I chanted "Let me dream of Killua, let me dream of Killua, let me dream of Killua…" as I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw my sister, but she looked different. She had a sword slinged over her back, that was the first thing I noticed, there were other things too, like her dress, it was knee legnth, light pink and had diamond shapes all over it. "Hey" she said "why are you in my dream, and why do you look different?" That was the first time I looked down, and she was right. I had on a light blue dress, a little shorter that her's, it had tank top sleeves, and had dence hearts at the bottom, getting sparcer as they went up. I also had a sword slung over my back, just mine was a lot bigger, and looked like it could inflict more dammage. "Cool." I said. That was when I noticed our surroundings, ocean, ocean, and more ocean, as well as a boat, that we were standing on, thank heavens. Then I saw the people, and I reconized them imeadedly, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. I grabbed my sisters arm, and walked somewhere out of earshot of everyone, "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" we said in a screaming whisper. I then said "we're in Hunter x Hunter!"

"I know I know!" said my sis exidedly. "I can't believe it!"

"They say seeing seeing is believeing, take a look for yourself. we're on the boat that takes Gon, Kurapika, and leorio to the Hunter Exam" then I then I saw duffle bags appear at our feet, and heard a beeping, as if we had recived a text. We both looked through the duffle bags for a phone,when we found two, one for each of us, we looked at the text we had both gotten. 'Dear Silvia and Lilli, welcome to the world of Hunter x Hunter! I hope that you are enjoying your stay here. You probably are wondering who I am, while I can not tell you that, I can tell you why you are put it simply, you are my experiments. I cannot tell you any more. Although I can give you some instructions. Don't die, and don't distrup the plot. That's all for now, good bye.'

We then looked over at each other, "What?" we said simutaniusly, "So we're really in the world of Hunter x Hunter, and this isn't just some crazily awesome dream?" asked my sister. "I guess not, though it does make some sence,"

"How so?"

"Well, if this were a dream don't you think that we would have woken up by now? None of my dreams ever run this long."

"Yes, that's true, none of my dreams have ever been this long either. On another topic, what if people ask us questions we can't answer, how should we explain it?"

"Hmm, oh I got it, we'll say that we have amniesia, all we know is that we woke up on the boat taking us to the Hunter Exam."

"That's great! You're smart you know that!"

"Thank you, lil' sis"

"Your only older by five minutes!" Under her breath "God."

"I heard that you know, lil' sis."

"Shut up"

"You know we should probably socalize, it'll look weird if we just stand over here murmuring to each other."

She suddenly gasped a little. "I just relised!"

"What?!"

"You know who my all time crush is!"

"Yeah, Kurapika, from Hunter x Hunter... Wait, we're in Hunter x Hunter!

Then I gasped. "Do you remember who my all time crush is?!"

"Killua, also from Hunter x Hunter."

We then practicaly screamed. Then I said, " How about we now go and act like we belong, maybe you can talk to Kurapika." She blushed, "Meanwhile, I will go and talk to Gon, because Killua isn't here yet, but remember, act like you don't know them, we might know more about them than they do, but act like you know nothing. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Great, hey look there they are now, let's go intruduce ourselves.

"O.K."

We walked up just as Gon was saying that there was a big storm coming. I then asked

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell it."

Then my sis interjected "Wow, you must have a really good sence of smell. The name's Lilli, by the way."

"I'm Silvia."

"Gon"

"Kurapika"

"Leorio"

My sister and I then said "It's very nice to meet all of you!"

everyone else said "Same"

TIME SKIP

"Gon, why do you want to become a Hunter?" asked the captain.

"Because my dad left me to be a hunter, I want to find out why he wanted to be a Hunter more than being with me.

Leorio then said "Stupid, you're not supposed to answer it!"

"Huh? Why not?"

At this point Kurapika interjected. "I cannot answer that question because to do so would reveal my deepest and darkest secrets."

Then I spoke up "Me and my sister want to become hunters in order to find out about our past, we have amnesia, so we do not know anything about ourselves but that we are sisters."

"Alright" said the captain, I will be letting the board know that we have two more drop outs this year."

"What!?" replied Kurapika and Leorio at the same time

"What? You haven't figured it out yet? The examination has already begun."

"What!?" This time it was everyone who replied, my sister and I, though, were faking it because we already knew this.

"I am the last surviver of the Kurta clan, when our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, in this scarlet state the color is considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world, also they fetch a very high price on the black market. I wish to track down the ones who killed the rest of my clan. The Phantom Troupe."

"Ah, so you wish to become a bounty hunter."

"Well I have no sentimental reason to become a Hunter, the only reason I want to become a Hunter is for the money, with money you can get good acolhal, a nice house, and so, so, so much more" said Leorio

TIME SKIP

"Hey, Gon wait up for a second"

"What is it captain?"

Listen I like you, I really do, so I'm going to give you some advice, you see that big fur on top of that hill?"

"Yeah."

"Go to it, some navigators live there, they'll take you straight to the Hunter Exam site."

"O.K. Thank you very much!"

TIME SKIP

"Gon?"

"Yeah, Silvia."

"You know those old ghost towns you'll see in pictures?"

"Yeah"

"This feels a lot like we're in one of those, it's all abandoned and creepy."

Suddenly an old woman came out of a building on a cart, accompaneyed by others, the others were wearing masks and white robes, so I coulnd't tell if the were male of female, but I felt that they were all females.

"Oki doki"

"Oki doki?"

"Oki doki"

"Oki doki?"

"Oki doki one question quiz!"

"What!?"

"Well if you don't mind I'll be going before you." said a man that had been following us for a while.

"Sure, go ahead." said Kurapika

"O.K." said the lady

You may say one or two as your answer, any other answer will be considered incorrect."

"O.K."

"You're mother and lover are in a deadly fire, you can only save one, select one for your mother and two for your lover."

"One"

"Oh, why?"

"Because your mother is irriplacible, while you can always find another lover."

"You may pass."

"Alright, our turn." Commented Leorio

"Your wife and daughter are in a deadly fire wich do you save? Pick One for your wife, and two for your daughter." Silence, that's all there was, that is until Leorio came running at the woman with a broken plank. Kurapika then lunged in front of Leorio and defendaned the old lady, he then said "You're going to cost us our right answer!"

"What!?"

Then Lilli stepped in and stated "There is no right answer, you can not choose, thus the only thing to say is to not say anything at all." This earned her a smile from Kurapika, she blushed.

The old woman then said "Take this path it will lead you to the Navigators, the path I gave to the previous contestent was wrong."

TIME SKIP

We arrived at the Navigators house right under the gianormus fur tree. WE knocked on the door, there was no answer, so we knocked again, and again, and again, seeing that it was fruitless, we just went into the house, what we saw there was horrible, There was blood everywhere, and the house was in peices There was a injured man on the floor, and what appeard to be his wife was carried off by a strange creature, I was glad it was just an act, but only my sister and I knew that, and we couldn't say that it was an act unless we wanted to distrup the plot. Which we couldn't do, that was one of the few instructions we had been given. Wordlessly Lilli, Gon, and Kurapika jumped out of the shattered window, and chased after the beast, while Lerio and me stayed behind to dress the man's injuries. As Leorio dressed the man's injuries I told jokes to pass the time, and keep the man in good spirits.

From what I knew happened in the storyline and what the others told me later I stiched together what happened. Lilli, Gon, and Kurapika raced through the dence forest, Gon in the trees, and Lilli and Kurapika raced along behind him on the ground, the only way they knew where the beast was was because of Gon, and his super-human abilities. Suddenly the beast dropped the woman and Kurapika leaped to catch her, that was when he noticed the tattoos on the woman's arm, Kurapika said "Who are you?" Then Leorio came walking up, saying

"I trieted the man's injuries and left Silvia there with him." That was when Kurapika hit him with one of his wooden swords. "You could tell?" said 'Leorio' as he grew into a beast. "No, I hit you for leaving an injured man behind defenceless." (Kurapika told me later that he had ment no offence when saying this.)Then the monster and my sister Lilli engaged in combat, fang and nail against sword, she fought well, as if the tequineces we lodged in the back of her mind, and she just needed to remember them. Meanwhile Gon was racing to get to the beast when he burst through the trees, which happened to be conveniently placed at the edge of a cliff. He used his fishing pole, and wrapped the string around the trunk of a tree to pull himself to safety. Then then the beast landed in front of Gon and threatened to tear him limb from limb, a the while Gon just looked back and forth, when the beast was quite near to starting his attack, Gon said "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't the one I fought earlier, you have a higher and thinner voice, and your head is very different."

TIME SKIP

"For various reason you all pass, we would be honored to bring you to the Hunter Exam site."

"Thank you very much."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Sorry

**Hey guys, this is Silvia [KilluaTheLoveOfMyLife] and I just want to say gomen for not updating, life is getting in the way. Also I'm sorry but I will not be continuing this story. ****But!**** It will be up for adoption! So if you want to continue it please let me know! Either review or PM me, and tell me if you would like to adopt it! Ok bye!**

**UPDATE: This story has been adopted by Sweet Candy180 [12/4/14]**


End file.
